Let's Go Home
by Rin456
Summary: parent!Au, Father Youichi goes to pick up his cry baby son, Eijun. [One-Shot]


**Let's Go Home **

Disclaimer: Diamond NO Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima. I only claim some plot elements.

* * *

><p>He ran through the scattered group of women and stopped before the doors of the preschool. He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath before tilting his head back up to meet the startled eyes of the preschool teacher, Wakana.<p>

"A-are you Kuramochi…-san?" She asked as the remaining mothers starred over at them.

After standing up straight and whipping the sweat off his forehead he responded, "Yes! I'm here to pick up my son…" he glanced around but couldn't find him.

"Is he even a father…" he heard one of the mothers say as he reached to scratch the back of his head. He pushed the thought aside and continued looking for his brunette brat.

"He's too young…"

"Is he still in high school?"

"He could have at least worn something _else._"

At that, Kuramochi shot a glare over at the mother. He had ran over to the school still dressed in his dirt covered practice uniform. Practice had ended later than usual because Coach wanted to make sure they were ready for the game tomorrow.

He turned away from the mother and back to Wakana-sensei. "Do you know where Eijun is?" He asked as he looked around once more his brown hair and gold eyes.

Wakana shock her head. "He ran out of the classroom earlier saying his dad was picking him up and I haven't seen him sense."

Kuramochi's heart sank as he thought of Eijun coming out of the school all excited to see him, only to see that he wasn't there. He knew his son was a cry baby, but he also knew he was strong enough to wait for him before running off or breaking down.

"Hey, Kuramochi," said a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around to see the pink hair of their second basemen, Ryousuke, standing there.

"Ryu-.."

"Ryousuke-san, welcome." One of the mothers interrupted as he stuck her hand out between Kuramochi and Ryo. "It's been a while, but you haven't changed a bit. How have you been?"

"I don't know who you are, so don't talk to me as if you know me personally." He brushed away her hand and walked forwards to stand beside his underclassman. "I don't normally see you here, Kuramochi. Are you here today to pick up Eijun?"

Usually Eijun would walk home on his own and Kuramochi would meet him inside his apartment. But his brat had to through a temper tantrum last night about how all the other kids got picked up by their parents and he didn't. Kuramochi cringed at the memory of it.

"Y-yes…" Kuramochi started and then rubbed his head again. "But I don't see him. Are you here to get Haruichi?" Kuramochi stole a glance towards the mother that Ryo-san had brushed away and saw that she was glaring at him from where she stood with the other mothers that insulted him earlier.

_Serves you right._ The shortstop thought as he heard the school door open. He turned to see two children walking out. A pink-haired boy who has holding a crying brunettes hand.

"Aniki!" Haruichi said as he let go of Eijun's hand and ran towards his older brother.

Kuramochi smiled at the brothers and sat down next to his son. "Eijun..." He started as he placed a hand on top of his brown hair and ruffled it slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here on time to get you. Eijun, stop crying. We can play catch when we are home." At that, Eijun look up at him and the tears stopped.

"C-can Haruichi come over also?" Eijun asked as he glanced between Ryo-san and Kuramochi.

Ryousuke smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, we will be over shortly after we make a short stop at our house."

Kuramochi sighed and felt Eijun climbing up his back. "Are you ready to go home Eijun?" Kuramochi asked as he stood up. Eijun wrapped his arms around his head and started swinging his feet.

"Let's go play catch! Let's go play!"

"Oi, you're being too loud you brat!" He shouted up to his son as he swung his legs and continued to shout all the way home.

**Bonus:**

Ryousuke laid on top of Kuramochi and pressed his lips down on to his.

"R-Ryo-san…" Kuramochi said between breaths as he felt his senpai's callused hands travel under his t-shirt. "Ryo-san…" Kuramochi tried again. "They're watching us…" He breathed out as Ryousuke's head shot up and looked over at the two kids standing in the living room doorway.

Haruichi was coving his reddening face with his free hand while his other hand held Eijun's. Eijun held his teddy bear and stared wide eyed at his dad and friends brothers. His mouth was slightly open as his eyes sparkled in amazement.

"Shit…" Kuramochi muttered as he tried to sink further into the couch.

* * *

><p>First Diaya fic~<p>

I love this AU and you can expect some more to come of this.

This fic is unedited.


End file.
